


Smart

by sunnilee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, I Had To, i saw a text post and i had to, let alone for miraxus, this is the first time i've ever written fairy tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons like drinking and dragons are smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart

When Laxus asked Mirajane to sit down and have a drink with him, he didn’t actually expect her to do so… not right away at least.  He watched her pull out another glass, top it off, and then down it one go. He raised his eyebrows. “I meant when you were on break or something. You’re still working, aren’t you?”

Her eyes crinkled when she smiled at him and teased, “Treat myself, right?”

He smirked as she reached over and took a swig from his mug. “Yeah. By all means. Treat yourself.”

She sat with him for all of five minutes until her sister called for her behind the bar. “Mira? Where’d you go? I need help back here!”

“I’ll be there in a minute, Lisanna!” Exhaling through her nose, Mirajane reached for his glass again and finished the rest of the beer before heading off to find her sister. She turned back to face Laxus, winking as she filled his mug again. “Don’t finish until I get back.”

He snorted. “Sure thing.”

Mirajane disappeared to the backroom and he nursed his beer slowly, as promised. Turns out, he had help. Every time she passed him to serve the other patrons of the guild, she would sneak sips of his drink, gradually finishing it off, fill it to the brim, then sneak sips again. This continued on until all the regular guests left the guild hall and Mira began wiping down the tables.

By official closing time, Laxus still sat at the bar, swirling his nearly empty mug of beer when she slid into the stool next to him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. She glanced briefly at the glass he swirled in his hand and pouted. “You finished it.”

He scoffed, “No, Demon. _You_ finished it. Five times. Not including the first glass of your own.”

She slumped forward and rested her flushed skin against the cool wood of the bar. “Laxus,” she whined as she kicked her feet.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you drunk?”

“Mmmmmm, no. What makes you think that?”

“You seem a little dopier than usual.”

She pouted again and stared him down. Sitting up again, Mira slid closer to him. Close enough for his dragon nose to wrinkle at the smell of alcohol lingering in her hair and clothes from working the bar all day. Laxus stiffened when she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, inclining her head toward his neck.

“Mira—“ He faltered when he felt her press a kiss to his throat, fingers twisting in his shirt. She leaned heavily against him and mumbled against the shell of his ear, “I could beat the shit out of you.”

Laxus released some of the tension in his body and sighed, “I know.”

He felt her smile against his skin.

“Smart dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first work I post on here would be Miraxus, considering my recent obsession for them... Tiny little drabble of 400 words because idk how to write them properly. Are they flirting? Are they in a relationship already?? I don't know, whichever floats your boat.  
> Please let me know if you like it!


End file.
